


A Frittata, A Jar of Smelly Lake Water, and a Terrible Comeback

by TheKeyboardNinja



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Random Day Lake Water Jar, post episode 17x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKeyboardNinja/pseuds/TheKeyboardNinja
Summary: Visiting Nick's apartment after his discharge from the hospital, Kasie sees her Random Day gift filled with water on the shelf by the window. Oh what questions she has. [Post 17x14]
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	A Frittata, A Jar of Smelly Lake Water, and a Terrible Comeback

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick drabble that I thought about on my drive home. I literally was compelled to write it as fast as possible, as I had to get this idea out before I forgot about it. It went a little differently in my head, but I think I got the spirit of it here on "paper."  
> Kasie needs to find out what he put in that jar, in my opinion. She would be loving it, as our Ellick team captain.

It had been three days since Nick Torres has left Gibbs’ house and six days since being discharged from the hospital. Everything still hurt. His coworkers had taken turns bringing foods and supplies over as he wouldn’t be able to drive until cleared by the neurosurgeon. First day was Ellie, yesterday was Tim, and today was Kasie. She had texted him about 10 times, asking about dietary restrictions and other requests. 

Nick tried to reassure her that he didn’t need anything today, as Ellie and Tim had already ensured he didn’t starve for the month. But he had told her she was welcome to come over, as he was getting stir crazy being left home alone and unable to drive. He was a people person and being stuck at home was slowly draining his will to live. 

Laying down on the couch, Nick was busy staring at his phone, rapidly typing in response to the chimes ringing from it when a knock sounded from the door. 

“Come in, it’s open” Nick yelled out, not looking up from the phone. 

“You know, you had a hit put out on you, you should probably keep your door locked,” scolded the caller as they opened the door, letting the door click close behind her. 

“Kasie!” Nick exclaimed, getting up from the couch walking over to the door. “I told you I didn’t need anything. What’s all this!”

“You don’t even have your gun until you pass your medical review, what the hell are you doing?” Kasie continued her previous train of thought. 

“I’m doing fine, Kase. Thanks.” Nick mused returning to rapid fire responding on his phone. 

Kasie mused, surveying the bags placed delicately on the table. 

“This is a frittata. For tomorrow, so that you can pass your driving physical with passing colors and not be locked in your so-call fortress of doom. And just so you know, it’s ‘Fortress of Solitude.’” Kasie corrected, pointing a finger at him. “And this bag, is food for now so we can discuss the hot goss.”

Nick laughed, taking the frittata over to the fridge preparing for the gossip download for the last 3 weeks at the Navy Yard. 

The next hour and change was spent discussing the riot of the evidence techs against their supervisor, Nancy at the Far East desk going away party, and Dave from legal having a fight against the printer, spraying toner all over the walls. More serious topics were broached too, but none made Nick quieter than Kasie’s comments on how his teammates handled things in his absence. 

“They have your back, man. If anyone even breathes near you ever again, I would be scared for their lives.”

“Yeah, Gibbs has that effect on people.”

“He’s not the one I’m most worried about,” Kasie gave him a pointed looked. 

“So I’ve heard,” Nick started but didn’t finish his thought. 

Seeing the distance stare in his eyes, Kasie thought it was probably her cue to leave. He would need more rest with his concussion symptoms. 

“Well, I’m gonna head out. Work tomorrow. I’ll keep you updated,” Kasie rose from the couch, grabbing her things. 

Nick stood and reached out for a hug, “Thanks for visiting me in my prison.”

“Oh hush you,” Kasie scolded him and returning the hug. “This is no prison. You got this couch, a tv, your own bathroom, that jar I gave you.”

Kasie stopped her train of thought and walked over to the shelf by the window that held the jar, surveying its surroundings. Nick had stopped paying attention to her and started typing on his phone again, made obvious by the dings in response ringing from it. Picking up the jar she should see it was full of water with a weird green tint to it. She opened the top and peered inside, getting the smell of algae and untreated lake water.

“You didn’t want to lose river water?”  
“Lake.”

“You didn’t want to lose lake water?” Kasie amended her questioning.

“It’s a reminder.”

“Of?”

“Something I wanted to be reminded of.” 

Kasie set her jaw, placing the jar back on the shelf as she had previously found it. Nick hadn’t really been paying attention but had been smiling down at his phone since she had walked over to the window.

“Oh my god, who are you texting?”  
“People.”

Kasie rolled her eyes and started towards the door. Her hands had briefly been tossed in the air in annoyance as she brushed by him. He was so obvious, she thought, it was apparent it was their mutual coworker.

“I remember random day quite well; it was the week of the Morgan Burke case. I would say that water is from the lake in which Ellie was almost shot in. However, why would you be that obvious?”

“Good night, Kase.”

“Oh, you haven’t heard the last of me about this Nick, what is this thing that is going on between you two?”

“There is nothing, Kase.”

“Bullshit. I remember your break-up earlier this year and the weird vibes around that. Oh, and her reaction to this whole hit and run. Something smells and it’s not the lake water.”

Again, he was ignoring her typing on his phone yet again. So, she headed to the door, trying to think of some witty comeback to say as she slammed the door goodnight.

“What about lake water,” she heard behind her and she turned the door handle.

“I think you are thirsty, and you should just drink it.”

Kasie winced as she closed the door behind her. God, that was a terrible comeback. She was out of practice, she reasoned. 

Her phone dinged in response to a text message, glancing at her phone she saw that she had struck a nerve with him. She laughed as she got in her car to drive home, man that was almost too easy.


End file.
